


Tumblr Mini-fics #7: Triskadekaphilia Fic Fest - The Johnlock Fics

by berlynn_wohl



Series: Tumblr Mini-Fics [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Drugged Sherlock, Dubious Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Nudity, Omega John, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Sub Sherlock, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In March 2013, I celebrated 1300 Tumblr followers with my Triskadekaphilia Fic Fest. Followers requested a pairing and a kink, and I wrote a fill for each that was 13 sentences long, with one sentence that was 13 words long, and with one word that was 13 letters long. </p><p>These are the resulting Johnlock fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alley Sex

[without-a-license](http://without-a-license.tumblr.com) asked for alley!sex.

  
*****

John wasn’t sure what hit him hardest, the wall against his back or the smell of rotting garbage in the skip that was two feet from his nose. 

“Can we not do this?” 

Sherlock was already on his knees, tugging on John’s zip. John’s cock was still soft, which was easily attributable to the grotesqueness of their surroundings, but Sherlock put it in his mouth and sucked with enthusiasm. 

“This is so disgusting,” John said. 

“Isn’t it though,” came Sherlock’s pleased (and slightly muffled) reply. 

“I think I may vomit.” 

“Just turn your head if you do.” Sherlock could not be deterred; he had his own cock out and was working it with great vigour beneath his coat. 

John snapped, “Why do you get off on this? …Jesus, I think there’s a dead body in this skip.” 

In an instant, Sherlock was standing upright and peering keenly into the skip. “Is there really?”


	2. virgin!Sherlock (the dub-con one)

[justinelark](http://justinelark.tumblr.com) and [moremusings](http://moremusings.tumblr.com) both asked for virgin!Sherlock, so I wrote two. This one turned out pretty creepy and dub-con, so if you're not into that, skip this one and read the next one, and know that I wrote whichever one you like better just for you. ;)  
  


*****

  
John had demanded, several times, “Why don’t you get on your belly and spread your legs so I can see you.” And each time, Sherlock had demurred. But when John simply pushed Sherlock’s thighs apart and had a good long look, Sherlock let him. No more bashful handjobs under the covers; and what an ungodly mess those were.

John put his finger in his mouth to wet it, and touched the tip gently to Sherlock’s arsehole. “Do you ever wonder if it might be nice to have something inside?”

When Sherlock made a non-committal noise, John said, “Here, I’m just going to put the tip in, I promise.”

Sherlock’s throat responded with an embarrassing whimper, but his arsehole responded with a tantalisingly strong squeeze. John wasn’t about to refuse an invitation like that, especially when no words of protest were uttered. He wiggled his fingertip, and said, “How about a bit more?”

Sherlock’s voice cracked. “You said just the tip!”

“Your body wants it,” John said confidently.


	3. virgin!Sherlock

....and here's the kinder, gentler virgin!Sherlock fic.  
  
  


*****

  
  
Sherlock had decided that John wasn’t proceeding quickly enough. He hoisted one leg over John’s flank, so that they lay belly to belly. He reached down for John’s cock, trying ineffectually to get it inside himself. 

“Calm down,” John scolded. “If you can wait one more minute, I’ll work on getting it in you in a more physiologically probable way.” 

He gently prodded Sherlock, to encourage him to roll over, so that they could lie back-to-front. John rolled in the opposite direction just for a moment, to get the bottle of lube. The air cooled his skin where Sherlock had been clinging to him, hot and damp. 

When he turned back, he found that Sherlock was reaching back and holding his own right buttock in one hand. 

John sighed. “For Christ’s sake, you don’t have to hold yourself open. I’m a doctor. I know where it is.”


	4. manipulative sub!Sherlock

[trashyfiction](http://trashyfiction.tumblr.com) asked for manipulative sub!Sherlock.

*****

 

This blow was the sharpest yet, and Sherlock shook slightly and gritted out “Five.” When the soft, wide strip of leather landed for the sixth time, he cried out, “ _Rutherfordium!”_

John immediately dropped the belt, the buckle clattering on the hardwood floor. He encouraged Sherlock to stand, and led him unsteadily back to bed, laying him face-down. “I’m sorry, I got carried away, didn’t I?” From the bedside table he took up a jar of soothing cream, and when Sherlock gave a little whimper, John softly shushed him, massaging the cream into that backs of Sherlock’s thighs and his bum. “There, is that better? I’m so sorry.” 

In truth, Sherlock could have absorbed far more intense blows than John would have ever been willing to administer. He’d only offered up his backside and then used the safeword so that John would cradle him and coo at him. (It never occurred to him to simply verbalise a request for that treatment.) 

The sting and burn of the six red strips quickly faded, but John continued to stroke and cuddle Sherlock until he dozed, feeling warm and safe. He made a silent vow before dropping off, that tomorrow he would let John have something he wanted, in return.  
  
  
  



	5. sock garters/suspenders

[round--robin](http://round--robin.tumblr.com) asked for sock garters (sock suspenders in the British parlance).  
  


*****  
  


Sherlock began calling to John before he burst into the bedroom, but that still did not give John sufficient time to push the cuff of his trousers back down. “John, are you ready to go, we’re expected in— _oh_.” 

Sherlock’s eyes went straight to the pale expanse of John’s shin, around which hung an old-fashioned sock suspender. 

“You do know we’re going to court, and not to some sort of steampunk gathering, yes?” 

John flushed scarlet and snapped, “We don’t have time to discuss this right now.” He secured the loop and button and stood up, tugging the lapels of his jacket into place.    

The moment they returned to the flat, Sherlock asked John for a demonstration of how one donned the sock suspenders. 

Seeing no way out of this awkwardness, John unclasped one garter, then explained. “You fasten the band with this clasp, and then you put the edge of the sock over the button here, and push the metal loop against it on top, until it snaps into place. Just like ladies suspenders,” he admitted. 

“I see, so one could easily remove them with one’s teeth.” 

“What?” 

Sherlock got down on his knees.  
  
  
  



	6. tickle-bites

[snogandagrope](http://snogandagrope.tumblr.com) asked for tickle-bites.

 *****  
  


“Rahrrahrraghrr,” was approximately the sound John made as he mimed biting into the upper ridge of Sherlock’s left ear. 

Sherlock did not even flinch. “John, you’re being ridiculous again. Remember, we talked about this.” 

Everyone was ticklish somewhere. Next, John buried his face in Sherlock’s neck, making the same snarling noise and clacking his teeth together while nipping at Sherlock’s skin only with his lips. 

“You’re embarrassing yourself,” Sherlock tutted.  

But John could not be so easily dissuaded; Sherlock had to have a weak point. John dropped to his knees, tugged Sherlock’s shirt-tail free, and dove into the supple, though not particularly cushiony, flesh of his side. “Rahrrahrraghrr,” he growled again. 

“Just because such a childish absurdity has proven effective in seducing your girlfriends, do not assume it produces any effect on me.” 

Finally disheartened, John gave up his pursuit and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. 

Sherlock furrowed his brow and called after him, “Well, I didn’t say _stop_.”  
  
  
  



	7. coaxing

[gahicantthinkofaurl](http://gahicantthinkofaurl.tumblr.com) asked for fluff with John coaxing Sherlock. I think this is more "coaxy" than fluffy, but I hope you'll still enjoy it.

 

*****

  
With a frustrated exhalation, Sherlock whinged, “I can’t do it.”

He meant it to sound final, but John did not relent. “Yes, you can, I can feel how close you are to it,” he whispered into the little spot just behind Sherlock’s ear. One of his hands was trapped under him, as he lay alongside Sherlock, but he was certain that one free hand was all he needed to get Sherlock where he needed to be. He also hoped that the insistent press of his own hard prick against Sherlock’s side and his hot breath against Sherlock’s ear would provide further encouragement, but it was apparently not sufficient.

Sherlock was twisting to and fro to express his aggravation. “I can’t do it, I can’t do it.”

John tilted his head so his mouth wasn’t so close to Sherlock’s ear. He wanted to use a more commanding tone and volume. “You can do it, and you will do it, now come in my hand.”

Sherlock suddenly went very still, his eyes gone glassy. John looked at him with concern, until he felt the hot fluid spill over his fingers.

“John,” Sherlock murmured, “I think I just did it.”  
  
  



	8. omegaverse

[greenlizardofdoom](http://greenlizardofdoom.tumblr.com) asked for omega!Sherlock, and [cellard00rs](http://cellard00rs.tumblr.com) also asked for omegaverse Johnlock. I hope you guys don't mind, I combined your requests into one double-size fill, made up of two 13-sentence halves, each with all the promised trimmings. :)

 

*****

  
  
In the evening, John found Sherlock exactly where he’d left him that morning: sitting lengthwise on the sofa, in his satin robe, stroking his round belly and staring into the middle distance.

“Did you get up at all today? Did you eat?”

”Of course I got up,” Sherlock sneered. “Do you have any idea how often you have to urinate when you have a human being sitting on your bladder?”

“What about these?” John gestured to the stack of case files that Lestrade had left.

“Mm,” was all Sherlock bothered to say, and continued inattentively stroking his belly.

“You should move about a bit more,” John scolded as he hung his jacket up. “It would do you good to get some exercise, and the baby as well.”

“I told you I got up.” With a wistful sigh to indicate a change of subject, Sherlock said, “I’ve been thinking. We should have sex.”

John’s mouth hung open a little, until he could form a response. “I don’t understand. You want to have sex now…when you’re already pregnant.”

“I don’t feel secure,” Sherlock said, tossing and turning a bit for effect. “I feel like the baby and I would be safer if people could smell you more strongly on us.”

This just made John laugh. “My love, everyone on this street can smell that there is a very content pregnant omega and a fiercely protective alpha living in this flat. They know the baby is mine.”

“Please, John, we need it.” Sherlock stood, demonstrating absolutely no loss of speed or grace despite his condition. He untied the sash of his dressing gown and let it fall from his shoulders. He was radiant, his belly still a high, gentle swell. As he knelt before John over the sofa, he begged, “Please John, put your alpha scent on me and the baby, right now, and make me feel better.”

John might have been baffled, but his alpha cock seemed to understand perfectly; it was already fully erect when he pulled it out. As he mounted Sherlock, they each held Sherlock’s belly with one hand.  
  
  



	9. anything but a detective and doctor

[azriona](http://azriona.tumblr.com) asked for a fic where Sherlock and John are anything _except_ a detective and a doctor. Hope this deviates enough for you, darling.

 

 

*****

 

“Morning, Anderson,” Sherlock said as he floated by. “Still haven’t evolved from a single-celled organism, I see. Pity, I know how badly you want to engage in meiosis with Donovan.”

Mycroft floated by and snapped at him, “No one appreciates you showing off your mitochondria, Sherlock, so why don’t you put it away.”

Sherlock rolled his eye-spot, then had a look at a dead bacterium that he was swimming past. “Bacteriophage, obviously,” he said after a glance. “Bound itself to surface receptor molecules and then entered the cell. Within minutes, the polymerase had already begun translating viral mRNA into protein.”

Just then a paramecium drifted by. Only a single-celled organism, but he had plenty of cilia. One of the cilia looked to have been injured, and the pugnacious appearance of this paramecia suggested that it was a hard-won injury, and he was not one to be tangled with.

This could be very interesting indeed, Sherlock thought. So he drifted along side the paramecium for a while.


	10. sub!Sherlock/orgasm denial

[littlenim](http://littlenim.tumblr.com) asked for sub!Sherlock, and [abitofbitterbatter](http://abitofbitterbatter.tumblr.com) asked for orgasm denial. I wrote another double-fill, two fills that meet all the requirements in one fic.

 

*****

 

Someone less obedient would have (silently, to themselves) cursed John’s name for being able, with so little effort, to touch them in all the most stimulating ways, and break down all their resistances. But Sherlock was better than that. Even as his orgasm was shooting up his spine and whiting out his vision in a burst of chemicals, he knew that he had no one to blame for his spine-tingling ecstasy but himself. John’s talented hands, his coaxing grip, was no excuse for Sherlock’s sudden, trembling lapse in self-discipline. 

Sherlock had not even finished ejaculating when John snapped, “First position.” Sherlock scrambled onto the floor, where he knelt, sitting on his heels with his toes under him, hands on the tops of his thighs, straight-backed, chin up but eyes down. 

John’s folded arms and grim expression made his disappointment clear. “Where have I failed, hm? Where did I go wrong, that I have allowed you to get so out of control?” 

Sherlock said nothing. 

“That does not belong to you,” John said, pointing at Sherlock’s sated cock. “It belongs exclusively to me. But, since I have failed to make you understand that clearly enough, I must now resort to more extreme measures, to make up for the ground I’ve lost.” 

Sherlock’s eyes flitted to the bureau. He thought that with his eyelids lowered, John wouldn’t see it, but he did. 

“That’s right,” John said. “First, go into the bathroom and wash yourself, and when you return, fetch _it_ and bring it to me.” 

Sherlock stood in the bathtub and carefully lathered and rinsed his genitals, patted them dry with a towel, then came back into the bedroom and opened the top bureau drawer. From it he took a leather strap reinforced with a steel band, from which two chains hung six inches apart. The chains met at the underside of a curved steel plate, behind which was fastened a plastic tube three centimetres in diameter. On the other end of the plate, the part that attached to the strap and band, a padlock was hanging, with the key currently in the lock. In a few minutes, that key would be hanging around John’s neck, over his shirt so Sherlock could easily see it. 

Though he appeared grimly dutiful, inside Sherlock was gleeful about having this punishment. Now he absolutely could not have another orgasm, not without John deciding that he was allowed to. It made Sherlock feel secure and confident, knowing that he no longer had the tiniest sliver of control over when his infuriatingly willful penis would be touched. Only John could decide that now.

 


	11. drugged dubcon

[serissime](http://serissime.tumblr.com) asked for drugged dubcon, non-established relationship. 

 

*****

It’s alright, Sherlock, you’re safe in your bed. Just calm down. You’re not thinking clearly. Don’t you remember, you had a drink of something you shouldn’t have, and you got woozy? You’re always doing dangerous things like that. You need to be more conscientious about your experiments. It’s alright, shh, shh, it’s just me, I’m right here. That’s just my hand, no need to worry. That’s me touching you, it’s alright, I just have to check you all over to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself. Don’t be silly; I’m a doctor. You know you’re safe with me. I don’t know what you’d do without me. That’s right, just go back to sleep, Sherlock, and you’ll feel better tomorrow.  



	12. cunnilingus

This one is for the lovely [piip](http://piip.tumblr.com/). I would say this fic could reasonably fit into the [Sherlock's Laboratory](../../../../series/12843) universe.

*****

  
  
“John, wake up, John, look, the experiment was a success, look!”

John turned his head, saw what Sherlock was talking about, and buried his face right back in the pillow, chanting, “This is all a bad dream, this is all a bad dream…”

Next to the bed, Sherlock was standing completely naked, and was still trying to show off to John that he now had entirely female genitalia. “It’s all perfectly functional, as well, see, watch what I can do with it…John, you’re not looking.”

“Is your cock ever coming back?” John mumbled into the pillow.

“Well, that’s the second half of the experiment.”

“Jesus, you can’t just get rid of your cock, I was _using_ it, you know?”

“But you like these as well, John,” Sherlock said, pointing at it.

John had to admit that Sherlock was at least right about that.

Sherlock continued. “So what does one do with these, then? What are they good for?”

By the time John was finished giving Sherlock a demonstration, his face was wet and glistening, and Sherlock was sweaty and non-verbal, as well as unsure about whether he really wanted to complete the second half of the experiment.


	13. omegaverse w/ milk!kink

A lovely person who wishes to remain anonymous asked for omegaverse with milk!kink.  


*****

 

Sherlock ignored John as he shambled by, too preoccupied with the work spread out before him and the information that never stopped scrolling up the monitor of his laptop. John dropped heavily into his armchair with an undignified grunt. Everything ached, and his ankles were swollen.

The moment he had got himself comfortably sat down, Sherlock called, “John, could you come here please.”

There was no fighting it, Sherlock would only whinge until John obeyed, so he hauled himself up again and waddled back into the kitchen, grumbling under his breath, “ _Coming, you fantastically insensitive berk who put me in this state_.”

He stood next to Sherlock, though not closely enough, apparently, because Sherlock brought him in with one arm until John was brushing against him, saying “Just right here please, yes, thank you.” Sherlock pushed aside John’s dressing gown, exposing his swollen right breast, then put his lips to it and suckled, one eye still on the scrolling data on the computer monitor.

He managed to collect two swallows’ worth before John shoved him away.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing,” John snapped as he put himself back in his dressing gown.

“I was hungry.”

“You could have asked me to put the kettle on, or make toast.”

“You have more nutritive value, and anyway I thought it would be a relief for you, as you’re obviously full to bursting, and the only other person who might reasonably take it off you hasn’t arrived yet.”

“That may be, but asking for tea and toast is what a _civilised_ insufferable lazy bastard would do.”

Sherlock sighed and waved John away, muttering, “Just squirt some into the tea then, thanks.”  
  
  



	14. nudist camp

[kakareen](http://kakareen.tumblr.com) asked for Sherlock and John doing an undercover investigation at a nudist camp.  
  


*****

 

“You’re being unreasonable,” Sherlock said to John. “I am certain that this string of mysterious killings we’ve seen is connected to what could be the biggest international espionage scandal since the Cambridge Spies; the fact that the retreat the masterminds are attending happens to be a naturist retreat is irrelevant.” 

“Easy for you to say, Mister It’s Just Transport,” John fumed, “but you can’t tell me that there’s no better venue by which to investigate these criminal masterminds than somewhere we’ll have to endure two weeks without the benefit of clothing.” 

“You managed to share intimate accommodations with hundreds of other soldiers for years, apparently without ever having died of embarrassment.” 

“It’s true that you can’t keep a lot of secrets in the army, but there’s a difference between keeping your eyes politely averted in the showers and just plain strolling about with your todger out, beginning with a significant increase in the amount of sun cream one requires.” 

“If it were possible for us to infiltrate the retreat fully clothed and not draw attention to ourselves, I would do it, but it is not, so you’re just going to have to accept the circumstances. Why don’t you start with some practice: until it’s time to leave for the retreat, you should just be naked in the flat. If you get comfortable going about your daily business with no clothes on, it will seem more natural to do it out in the open...Or you can sit this one out, if you prefer…” 

John knew that Sherlock knew that John hated when Sherlock went off somewhere without him. Looking Sherlock straight in the eye, he unbuttoned his shirt and defiantly flung it away, then got started on his trouser buttons. 

It took two full days of this “practice” before John finally said, “There is no investigation at a nudist camp, is there?” 

Sherlock said nothing, but the corner of his mouth turned up just slightly.  
  
  
  



	15. spitting and swearing

[sweetxs](http://mx.tumblr.com/wf/click?upn=zGKXgWc53oWos5bgRfAUbTxuuUcY6bKgtdwWZgfm9lHI0K50gB177s7zNt6DiXo3w-2BypaggGytIfEyYHHAKeOoIf-2Bgm8KyHVf3o1m1O5EoavDS3-2B2rGLUCEr0xBtyZ0v5MGRntg3eRICzWfuQ5D06YHz3gvpPhDcCQWhn4DqU0UH-2FI-2BqdU1Me8IUsaBhBT1NzWZ3co6zvcIeBHYmpY6Xvw-3D-3D_RN2aEJ1cPa1iohbZNZpHlpPY-2FV9BWne8W4UAW5CWfT-2Bo4wH-2BNAMGhOVOvYUWMwW9sz1Eho6vEgmnidgcb5mXKe7fkvh-2BdfoaS-2BuzJF9IcuOKCWpQWZDeky0NT4vXvu4buKI-2B4UAYxlOr6GMUfsL1ib-2F1tJVNvzBQyZ13gTd4Kr7-2FYCF45-2BJMmL6GbaQhKcQU8-2FKpIKVH5Jn9-2BVLhVeqxhDylKSVopFwjwqlD0KRL8tM-3D) asked for "top!John with something that involves John spitting and swearing at Sherlock and him enjoying it a bit too much."  
  


*****

  
  
  
It wasn’t the first time he’d had to chase after John as he stormed off, but Sherlock could tell that this was different, far more serious than all those other times.  
      
“I have always wondered if you were completely out of your fucking mind,” John snapped, waving behind him as he went, as if to shoo Sherlock away, “but tonight all of my suspicions have been confirmed!”  
  
“I don’t understand what you’re upset about, John, everything turned out alright, didn’t it?”  
  
“Oh, yes, everything’s perfectly alright, except for the part where I almost died gruesomely because you had another fucking hunch.”  
  
“There was never any chance that the wrecking-ball was going to crush you; I had it perfectly timed.”  
  
John spun around, shouting, “D’you know what I think of your perfect timing?” He spit on the ground at Sherlock’s feet; flecks of spittle spattered one immaculate shoe. “Fuck off and die, forever, you insane cunt,” John said, and hailed a taxi that was headed away from Baker Street.  
  
Sherlock grabbed John’s arm and lowered it, waving the cab on. With Sherlock so close, John could feel a shiver run through him, and looking into Sherlock’s eyes, he saw a glimmer of arousal.  
  
“Oh John,” Sherlock panted, “I didn’t know you had it in you, to be so…Do you think you could do that again, and say those same things? I mean tonight, when we get home?”  
  
  
  



	16. Yoga

[octopieces](http://octopieces.tumblr.com) asked for yoga.  


 *****

  
“This is called the _utkatasana_ : bend at the knees, until your thighs are almost parallel to the floor but not quite. Now slowly bring your arms up to the ceiling.” Sherlock corrected John with a firm hand when he faltered, saying, “Don’t bend your back so much.”

“I’m trying,” John groaned.

“It’s fine, you’re doing outstandingly for a beginner. You’re going to hold this for five breaths, starting now, one, two…”

Sherlock placed his hand on John’s trembling left thigh, and said soothingly, “…Five, excellent. Now, you’re going to lift this foot off the floor…bring your weight onto your right leg…and place your left thigh over the right. This is the Eagle posture--oops, steady on.”

John sobbed, “I can’t take it, I’m going to fall.”

“No you’re not, I’ve got you.”

With a waver in his voice, John said, “I’ve got a question: Are there any of these yoga asanas that _can’t_ be done while your cock is inside me?”

“Only if you’re a quitter,” Sherlock said, and he held John’s hips tighter.  
  
  



End file.
